


не верь акулам

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [13]
Category: f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: они тебя предадут, а потом съедят





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://41.media.tumblr.com/0263f2054125cec85d00a5c1ed2bdec2/tumblr_narlc3TrsV1rv432wo2_r1_500.jpg

тэён уже пару лет жила в пещере, возле берега. ей не нравились люди, тэён было некомфортно в их окружении, а.

к ней почему-то все тянули (свои руки).

ей всегда были рады в городе, когда она приходила в дни ярмарок или праздников, а. тэён просто нуждалась в другом воздухе.

море — оно солёное, грозное.

море тэён не любило — и она его тоже.

 

тэён нашла её на берегу. голую, бледную и почти живую. её выкинуло море (эта жуткая тёмная-тёмная вода), и обратно вернуться она уже не смогла, это тэён понимала. только она, только.

у этой девочки были абсолютно чёрные глаза, белые волосы и острые акульи зубы. эта девочка — она (была) акулой. тэён это не волновало.

она (всё равно) забрала её с собой.

 

— как тебя зовут? — спросила тэён.

— су, — начала девочка. 

она не могла выговорить своё имя до конца, и тэён называла её первое время именно так. девочка была не против.

глаза су были слепыми или такими казались. она была в два раза выше тэён, это немного пугало, но. она столько всего в своей жизни (давным-давно) повидала. су не напоминала домашнее животное и на рыбу тоже не была похожа. в ней было больше. от человека.

который себя потерял.

(в море)

 

су никогда не было холодно. и тэён не пробовала её согреть, даже когда разжигала огромные костры в глубине пещеры или на берегу.

(как она кого-то согреет, если себя у неё так и не—)

дым тянулся до самого-самого неба.

он пугал су так же, как и люди — тэён.

(но) к воде ей (пока) не хотелось. хотя тэён знала: (рано или поздно) су от неё уйдёт. или в мир, когда поймёт, как в нём жить, или домой.

 

тэён смотрела на неё: бледную, в человеческой одежде, с маленьким горбом в виде сломанного плавника на спине, на все её выпирающие хрящики и косточки. су смотрела в ответ.

своими (совершенно) слепыми глазами.

и видела, наверное, в тэён всё.

(и) молчала.

су произносила или часть своего имени, или какие-то короткие слова. тэён научилась складывать их в предложения. су тоже. быстро училась. быть настоящим человеком.

когда у су выпали все её акульи зубы, ряд за рядом, она плакала. от боли; оттого, что не знала, кто она теперь. нормальные зубы выросли через месяц. такую — море не примет назад, не примет.

 

тэён не брала су в город и не собиралась. люди были людьми; им нельзя было доверять. тэён порой не верила себе, как она могла.

верить кому-то ещё.

су была для неё как новорождённая. даже когда она становилась агрессивной, тэён всё равно. пыталась о ней заботиться.

кто сделает это, кроме неё.

(море)

 

— су, — сказала она, — чжон.

я сучжон, вот. вот.

и она улыбнулась. по-человечески.

это был первый раз, сколько тэён жила здесь, когда ей захотелось пролить море. по щекам. сучжон вытирала его костлявыми пальцами и старыми тряпками. и повторяла своё имя. оно было.

таким живым.

живее, чем всё вокруг.

 

глаза сучжон. всё ещё были чёрными, но. она видела тэён и видела небо, и море, и песок. сучжон видела всё. и тэён не знала, нравилось ей (им обеим) это или нет. иногда лучше быть слепым.

так ничего не будет (тебя) пугать.

— темнота, — возразила сучжон, — темнота.

с тех пор тэён никогда не тушила костры.

 

тэён уходила в город обычно на несколько дней; когда она возвращалась, сучжон всегда ждала её на входе в пещеру. тэён никто и никогда не встречал раньше, поэтому. тэён стала улыбаться.

чаще.

и от этого ей было хорошо.

хотя она не знала, как это на самом деле.

 

в сучжон ничего акульего не осталось. только сломанный плавник. 

тэён любила водить пальцами по её позвоночнику. он был как ряд камушков, обтянутых тонкой кожей. это было, как море, жутко.

(но) (всё равно) красиво. для тэён.

 

сучжон была человеком.

 

— возьми меня в город, — просила сучжон, — возьми.

— я не могу, — но тэён могла.

— тогда не уходи, — и сучжон при этой фразе хватала её за руку, и сжимала так крепко, с такой зверской силой, — тэён было страшно. 

и она не уходила.

(но) (только) до утра.

 

тэён читала ей книги, которые у неё были, и газеты, которые она приносила с собой. сучжон внимательно слушала, впитывала каждое слово. ей хотелось знаний и увидеть людей.

 

однажды, когда тэён спала, сучжон сбежала. 

и не вернулась.

 

(не сразу)

 

тэён нашла её на берегу. как в первый раз. сучжон рассматривала свои ноги, закапывала их в песок. она хмурила брови. они были такого же цвета, как и её волосы: белые-белые.

— где же ты была? — спросила тэён, сев рядом.

сучжон молчала, а. потом всё-таки сказала очень-очень тихо:

— с людьми. они совсем не такие, как ты.

(и) это прозвучало так горько и больно, будто сучжон разочаровалась во всём, что успела узнать. и тэён её тогда обняла. как умела. 

сучжон не поняла, что она сделала.

(но) ей было (по-человечески) от этого тепло.

 

— я встретила девочку, — рассказала потом сучжон, — и она дала мне, как оно называется, яблоко? и я принесла его с собой.

(яблоко сгнило)

(а) про девочку сучжон говорила ещё очень долго.

 

тэён нравилось гулять по берегу. сучжон всегда осторожно шла рядом. она смотрела на море с опаской. когда волны близко подходили к её босым ногам, она перебегала на другую сторону, брала тэён под локоть и в сторону воды даже не поворачивалась.

сучжон была ребёнком.

и боялась всего на свете.

 

тэён боялась остаться без неё.

 

не найдя сучжон, тэён забеспокоилась. 

если она опять сбежала, то куда и зачем? сучжон не отзывалась, и тэён решила всё же проверить пещеру. освещая путь факелом, она осматривала её вдоль и поперёк, — и нашла: сучжон сидела, забившись в угол и закрыв себя руками. от чего же? 

сучжон была в крови. её белые-белые волосы почернели и слиплись; сучжон трясло. ей было (так) страшно. тэён вывела её на воздух.

она умывала сучжон морской водой и слезами.

тэён поняла, что произошло, но спросить не спрашивала.

— я съела её, — сказала сучжон сама, — всю.

 

та девочка была слишком добра—

(и сгнила, как яблоко, у сучжон внутри)

она поверила. акуле.

 

— тэён, кто я? — сучжон задавала ей этот вопрос при любой возможности. — кто я, тэён, скажи мне, кто.

(а) тэён молчала.

 

город искал свою потерянную навсегда девочку.

тэён боялась найти ещё одну.

 

сучжон много времени проводила у воды. она не менялась, но смотрела на всё по-другому. её глаза, наверное, слепли заново.

тэён её не трогала, ничего ей не говорила и ни о чём не просила, только. никуда не уходить (без неё). сучжон слушалась, но.

 

море звало её обратно.

 

— сучжон, пожалуйста, — тэён держала её за руку, так крепко, как у неё получалось. — пожалуйста, остановись.

останься со мной.

сучжон её не слышала.

 

и потом она ушла.

домой.

 

тэён было одиноко. среди волн и среди мира. у неё никого больше не было. совсем-совсем. сучжон не отзывалась, и найти её тэён не могла, но. она понимала. она всё-всё понимала, ведь—

 

тэён тоже. когда-то была акулой.

и съела всех своих людей.

**Author's Note:**

> 22\03\15—20\09\16


End file.
